Blinded
by redrose2310
Summary: Simon's not what he seems only his friend Morris knows the real him until an attack at a party he wasn't aloud to be at leaves him crippled
1. Party

I apologize for all bigot views mentioned in this fic and also I do not own 7th Heaven 

~~~~~~@~~~~~ 

Simon walked into the party with Morris his folks thought he was out with his girlfriend when in reality he had broken up with her the day before and he was at a college party with someone he wasn't aloud to hang out with. 

"Simon!" Morris said loudly over the music.

"What" Simon called back.

"You still heart broken!?" Morris called with a laugh. Simon laughed too. Morris was the only one who knew the truth about him and his 'Girlfriend' how he'd said he was in love with her so none would ask questions about why he wasn't dating anyone she was out of his league he never thought everyone would 'help' him, she was a great friend but he just didn't want a girlfriend ever! as in he wanted a boyfriend instead Morris was the only one who knew that about him. Because he was the only one who'd understand he was bi himself and they could talk about anything together. Don't get it wrong they didn't like each other or anything they were just friends and Simon was thrilled he could find such a great friend even if his family didn't like him in the least. Simon sighed thinking of his family they'd hate him if they knew the truth he'd been raised to believe homosexuals were evil and against god. And that's the way his family still thought.

"Hey you okay?" Morris asked Simon nodded and the two boys made there way deeper into the sea of people in to the party. Morris knew how he felt about lying to his family even if it was for all their good well mostly his but still.

The party was going great the music was great there was free beer even if Morris wouldn't let him touch it he was still having a blast. Morris had pulled him out onto the dance floor. Simon laughed as his friend twirled him like a girl, it didn't matter that they were acting openly gay here they 3 towns away from Glenoaks at a party being thrown by one of Morris' old boyfriends. After dancing for awhile Simon laughingly made his way toward the couch against the wall. He sat down next to this really hot babe of a guy he had short black hair green eyes and really built. The guy flashed Simon a smile to die for Simon smiled back nervously. 

"Hey I haven't seen you around here before" the guy says to him.

"That's because I haven't been around here before, I'm Simon by the way" Simon said blushing slightly.

"Mike, nice to meet you" the guy's smile gets a little wider "Are you here on a date?" the guy asked looking over at Morris.

Simon giggled "No I'm here with a friend but I'm not on any date" Simon blushed at how dumb that sounded.

"So you want to dance?" Mike asked. 

Simon grinned "Sure" Mike stood up and took Simon's hands and pulled him to his feet and over to the music . The evening went on like that, Simon dancing and talking with Mike. Simon was sitting with his legs curled under him facing Mike about what classes Mike was taking when Morris came over to him.

"Simon? Simon? Earth to Simon" Morris said and waved his hand in front of Simon's face, Simon hadn't even noticed his friend until Morris had.

Simon blushed "Oh sorry, what is it Morris?" 

"We got to go" Morris said grinning. Simon pouted.

"Do ya got to go me and Simon here were just starting to have fun" Mike said sounding like a pouty 3-year-old Simon blushed a darker red and giggled.

"Unless he wants to be in trouble with the reverend we do" Morris said and Mike rased an eyebrow.

"Reverend?" Mike asked, Simon sighed.

"My dad and we do got to go um I hope to see you again" Simon said standing up and giving Mike another smile.

"Me too, later" Mike said grinning brightly at Simon who totally zoned out on the site of it and giggled like a girl. Morris rolled his eyes and grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him on toward the door. 

Morris dragged Simon out the door. 

"Man you got it bad" Morris said with a soft smile that he only let Simon see. Simon giggled "I guess I must sound like such a girl" 

"Yeah you." Simon started to say some thing back but someone ran by and threw a paint can full of some kind of red liquid in his face and Scream "FAGOT!" at him. He screamed as pain ripped threw his face his hand flew up to his face and as soon as they touched his face they burned too. He heard Morris scream for help.

~~~~~!~~~~~

Morris looked at his younger friend he was kneeling next to him screaming for help. the guy who had threw what appeared to be acidic at Simon was long gone. He looked up to the door and saw Mike and to guys he didn't know come running out. They look shocked.

"What happened!?" Mike asked he looked ready to kill.

"Some guy ran by and threw some red stuff in his face and was screaming fagot" Morris said near tears he looked at another guy "Call 911" Morris cried to him all the while Simon screamed in pain. 

I'll up date when I get 5 reviews 


	2. Maybe

I apologize for all bigot views mentioned in this fic and also I do not own 7th Heaven 

Wow that's for all the reviews!! Okay here's chapter 2 I hope you like it.

()()()()()()()()()()

Annie and Eric Camden sat in the OR waiting room waiting to find out their son's condensation he'd been in surgery for the past 4 hours, Morris had called them from the hospital and then his mother had come and taken him home even though he'd argued wanting to stay until his friend was out of danger but his mother wouldn't hear of it. 

The doctors hadn't been able to tell the Camdens anything yet and the police hadn't been able to find out who'd attacked Simon mostly because they hadn't been able to get anyone tell the anything it seemed the party the boys had been at had had some illegal activities going on so none had hung around to answer questions and Morris kept insisting he didn't see who'd done it. 

So all the Camdens could do was sit and wait to find out. Robby was at the house with the twins but Lucy and Kevin were at the hospital too only they were down in the lobby right now getting something to drink.

The doctor who had been operating on Simon came out into the waiting room and came over to the worried parents.

"Mr. Camden?" he asked, 

"Yes" Eric said the worry and fear clear in his voice.

"Simon's stable but I'm afraid there were permanent damages" the doctor looked haggard with was a bad sign.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked calmly though she was scared to death.

"We can do reconstructive surgery to fix most of the scars but he'll still have some scaring on his face around his eyes and that's the least of it I'm afraid Simon will never have use of his eyes or his right ear again also the nerve endings in his right hand were damaged to a degree that he'll never have full use of it again I'm very sorry" The doctor said, Eric looked very pale and Annie had started to cry their baby boy was never going to be the same again.

####%########%####

Over the next few weeks Simon was in and out of surgeries never really fully awake from all the drugs pumped in to him. After his last surgery Simon was moved into a recovery room. 

Simon was sitting on the bed in his room in the hospital awake for the first time since the attack , he couldn't see a thing, his right ear felt all clogged up and his right hand was all num and he couldn't move his fingers. He was close to tears.

He didn't hear when someone came into the room but he felt it when that some one touched his arm.

He jumped and moved away from the touch.

"Wh who's there?" he asked timidly.

"It's me Simon" his mom's voice said, but it was faint he could barely hear it but he knew it was her.

"Mom?" he said his voice choked with tears "What's wrong with me?" 

"Oh, Simon" Annie said, sadly "Baby I'm so sorry. The acid that they threw into your face it.. it.." Simon had had to turn his head to the left to hear her at little better but it didn't help when she trailed off.

"It made me blind" Simon finished for her she squeezed his hand.

"Yes and ruined right hand and ear I'm sorry Simon" Annie said he knew she'd started to cry from her voice.

"How, how bad is my face?" he asked softly.

"We won't know until your face heals from the surgeries" Annie said to softly for him to hear it was only mumbles to him.

"I can't, please say that again I can't hear you" Simon said sadly. Annie repeated what she had said to him. And then hugged him when he started to cry fully.

++++++++++++

Morris came to see Simon later that week.

Morris bit his lip as he knocked on the door to Simon's room.

"Who is it" Simon's voice called out.

"It's Morris" 

"Morris! Come on in" Simon said, Morris took a deep breath and walked in he wanted to cry when he saw his friend. Simon was sitting up on the bed with his back to the wall he was dressed in a hospital gown he was holding his right arm to his chest that hand was bandaged and from his nose up was wrapped in white galls. But he did have a small smile on his face.

Morris stood there and gawked at his friend longer then he meant to and Simon was starting to look worried.

"Morris? Are you here man?" Simon said he sounded so nervous that Morris wanted to kick himself for scaring the kid. Morris sat next to Simon and wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders. 

"I'm right here Camden" Morris said. Simon smiled again.

"It's good your here man I've been going nuts this so freaky" Simon said a little sadly, 

"I can't even imagine how messed up this all must feel man" Morris whispered.

"Your going to have to speak up More I can't hear so good" Simon said Morris frowned,

"I said that's FUCKED UP" Morris said louder. Simon nodded.

"Yeah it is" Simon sighed.

"Hey I got something for you" Morris said trying to cheer up his friend after bringing him down. 

"Really?" Simon said, It was weird to Morris to talk to Simon and have him looking out in to space.

"Yeah here," Morris put a walkman into Simon's hands and a book on tape,

"What's this?" Simon asked running his hands over the two objects.

"A Walkman and A copy of Steven King's new book on tape, I figured you'd get bored in here so.." Morris trailed off, Simon put the thing on the bed and hugged Morris tight.

"Thanks" Simon said. Morris laughed.

"It's just a walkman" Morris said grinning.

"I know that I meant for coming to visit me to dummy I've missed you a lot" Simon said pouting cutely.

Morris smiled and shook his head at his younger friend's cuteness. "I missed you too," Morris hugged Simon again.

@@@@###@@@@

That night Simon laid back on the bed the headphones on his head as he listened to the book on tape that his mom would probably take away if she knew he had {She hates those kind of books} and smiled as he thought. Maybe he could get threw this.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

[sigh] I'm going to get yelled at by somebody for this chapter I just know it.

Anyway I'm sorry this took awhile to get out but not to long. 

I want 5 reviews at least for this chapter but I'll take what I can get.

I'm think I'll most likely bring Mike back next chapter ^__^ 


	3. Getting ready

Simon sighed as he ran his good hand over the clothes his mom had brought for him to wear, Robby was helping him put them on.  
  
Simon couldn't help blushing as Robby pulled his shirt over his head for two reasons 1) he'd had a crush on Robby since he'd started dating Mary and 2) it was embarrassing to have to be dressed at all. It took 20 minutes with Robby's help to get dressed, Lucy and Kevin were packing his stuff.   
  
"Simon?" Lucy called into the bathroom where Robby was helping him dress.  
  
"Yeah?" He called back while Robby was tying his shoes.  
  
"Where'd you get this book on tape I don't think mom would like it very much" Lucy called in to him.  
  
"Morris got it for me" Simon back with a frown. 'Not that it's any of your business' he added , he heard his sister mutter something about ganging out with no good losers but tried not to think about it.  
  
"Well your all set ready to go" Kevin said as Simon walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"I guess" Simon said sadly, flinching slightly as his sister put a pair of thick black sunglasses over his scarred eyes.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Morris' first visit and the doctors had finally release him to his parents with a few restrictions.   
  
He felt Robby take hold of his arm and started to lead him out of the hospital room and down to the lobby.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" he asked wanting to know why they weren't the ones taking him home.  
  
"Dad had a meeting at the church and mom.. well mom had to get the house ready for you" Lucy said nervusly. 'Like I was a dog or something' Simon thought bitterly he was still Simon not some one knew.   
  
{But they don't even know Simon} a voice in the back of his mind said. 'Oh yeah' he thought frowning more.  
  
Annie was rushing around the house moving anything and everything Simon might trip over, bump into, or get hurt on it hurt to have to do this for her 16-year-old but she had to.  
  
"Sam, David!?!" she called for twins who came running down the stairs to her.  
  
"What Mama?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Do you remeber what we talked about?" Annie asked them.  
  
"Yes" David said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Stay out of Simons way" Sam said,  
  
"Don't leave toys on the floor" David said,  
  
"Don't talk about how he looks or-" Sam said.  
  
"Or why he's hurt" David finished. Anie nodded.  
  
"Good now lets go finish the kitchen" Annie said.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Next chapter sooner then this one was. 


End file.
